Disney Dreams!
Disney Dreams! The show will be very similar to what it is now, there will now only be more use of fire, fireworks and lasers. The opening will be the same as now with Peter Pan and the Shadow and so on. The show will be divided in different categories Dreams of Romance,Dreams of Friendship,Dreams of Adventure, Dreams of Sound, Dreams of Magic, Dreams of Other worlds, Dreams of Heroism, Dreams of fantasy, Dreams of future and space, Dreams of the Wild West, Dreams of Evil and Wishing Dreams. The first scene will feature the Dreams of romance. The castle will first show Bella Note from Lady and the Tramp, but then other famous Disney couples can be seen as Aurora and Philip, Snow White and Charming, Cinderella and charming, Belle and Adam, Aladdin and Jasmine, Hercules and Megara, Anna and Kristof, Naveen and Tiana, Wall-e and Eve, Ariel and Eric, Mulan and Li Shang, Pocahontas and John Smith, Rapunzel and Eugene and Tarzan and Jane. You can listen to So this is love, Once upon a dream, Someday my prince will come, Beauty and the Beast, Belle Evangeline and I see the light. Then we go on to Dreams of Friendship. This sequence will feature some of Disney's best friends. First you'll see a Toy Story scene with You've got a friend in me. Then you will get a Lilo and Stitch scene with Hawaiian rollercoaster ride. Then a short scene with Kenai and Koda walking while On my way is playing. After this you will see Winnie the Pooh and his friends sing Winnie the Pooh the song together. The last scene will be the Best of friends with the Fox and the Hound. Dreams of Adventure will bring us into the spirit of Adventureland. First you will see Tarzan and his friends Trashin' the camp together. After this you will see a scene with Hakuna Matata with Simba, Timon and Pumbaa. Then you can see Mowgli and Baloo dance on The Bare Necessities. The last scene here will be the Pirates of the Caribbean scene with He's a pirate. Dreams of Sound will bring us to the scenes that give us the sense of music. The first scene will be Skills and Appergios from the Aristocats, but then Everybody wants to be a cat plays after this. Then we travel to New York where Why should I worry plays. As last you will see the Three Caballeros with the three caballeros song. The next unit will be the Dreams of Magic unit. First you will see a Friend like me with Genie, Aladdin and Abu. Then you will see Fairy Godmother singing Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. After this Mama Odie will sing Dig a little deeper. Merlin then comes and sings Higitus Figitus. As last you will see Elsa sing Let it go. Dreams of other worlds will explore the stories where the characters went to different worlds. First we will see Ariel sing part of your world. Then When can I see you again from Wreck-it Ralph will play. Then a short scene of the flying house from Up rising up. Dreams of Heroism celebrates Disney's greatest heroes. The first scene will be I'll make a friend out of you. The next scene is the Out there scene from the Hunchback of Notre dame. Then a scene with I can go the distance from Hercules will play. A scene with Touch the Sky from Brave. After this you will see a scene with the Incredibles and their theme song. The last scene of Heroism is the Big hero 6 scene with On top of the world. The Dreams of Fantasy shows some of the greatest fantasy disney scenes. First you see the silly song with Snow White. Then you will get the Alice in Wonderland scene with Alice in Wonderland and the Unbirthday song. After this will be Cinderelly Cinderelly with the mise from Cinderella. Dreams of future and space will begin with Buzz lightyear fighting Zurg in space. Then Wall-E and Eve soar through the galaxy and last you will soar with Jim through space on the hoverboards. Dreams of the Wild West has a opening scene with Home on the Range with the Home on the Range song. Then you will see Pocahontas with Just around the riverbend and steady as the beating drum. Then we get a scene with why are the red men red from Peter Pan. Dreams of Evil then comes. Maleficent appears and says that she is going to change all the dreams into horrible nightmares. We hear night on Bald Mountain and we see some great villain moments. Then we get scenes from Cruella de vil with the castle filled with spots, a be prepared scene with Scar, Hellfire with Frollo, Poor unfortunate souls with Ursula and Mother knows best with Mother Gothel. Then the shadow and Peter Pan fight Captain Hook who in the end falls into a hole sucking all the villains in as well. The last unit is the Wishing Dreams unit. In this unit we will see When you wish upon a star and then you can see several Disney moments that end the Disney day. Category:Shows Category:Fireworks Category:Special Shows